


A Ruined Box

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's gift for Lex is ruined... what is he going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ruined Box

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Candy
> 
> The [original post/commentfic](http://community.livejournal.com/clexmas/20745.html?thread=280073#t280073) is at Clexmas, 2010 True Love Drabble Fest.

# A Ruined Box

Clark looked mournfully at the box. It wasn't his fault that he'd run into a mutant on the way over. Or that the mutant had flaming hands and made fireballs and tossed them around indiscriminately. The truck had gotten a little toasted. It was okay, it still ran, and Clark could give it a new paint job later. But the chocolate in the box wouldn't ever be the same.

As Clark stood outside, he obviously stood a little too long.

"Clark?"

Shoving the box in the car, Clark slammed the truck door and backed up against it. He flushed as he looked over at Lex on the doorstep.

Lex pushed himself off the doorframe, going from the sultry casual look to the slinky sex walk, coming towards Clark while Clark stood there like a mesmerized mouse.

"Do you have something in there?" Lex walked up to the truck but didn't look at it, his eyes never leaving Clark. He paused a few feet away and his gaze dropped down and then panned slowly back up, lingering here and there, a smile playing at his lips, that widened when their gazes met.

Clark gulped, warm under his clothes. "Um... no." He used to have something. He used to have a box of chocolates. A week's allowance on those chocolates, though it was one of the cheapest in the store. And now all that was there was a muddy melted smushed mess.

The casual sexiness in Lex disappeared with a snap that Clark could almost feel. Lex's face fell into those stiff lines that Clark had been seeing more and more often lately, disappointment behind the changeable eyes.

"But..." It wasn't even a *real* lie this time. It wasn't fair. Clark looked helplessly at Lex.

Lex wavered. Clark could see him wavering. And then a decision was made, but Clark was too scared to see what that decision would be.

He turned around and fumbled at the door-handle. Grabbing the box, he pulled it out and held it tightly. The edges of box crumpled under his grasp, but it didn't make much difference as there were already crumples everywhere on it. And mud. Chocolate dripped out the sides. It was ruined.

Slim hands wrapped around the box next to Clark's and gently tugged the box out of his hands.

"Was this for Lana?" Lex's voice was gentle and kind.

Clark looked up in surprise, meeting that gaze. He was so surprised he answered without thinking about it. "You. They were for you."

Lex blinked in surprise, his eyes widening. He searched Clark's expression, looking for confirmation.

The blush Clark was sporting must have been enough. Lex's face softened. "Me?"

That was a look Clark rarely saw. "You."

Lex opened the box and took out a smushed finger-full of what had once been a candy. He ate it and licked the chocolate off his fingers. "Delicious," he proclaimed.

He held that hand out to Clark. "Share them with me?"

Clark had never loved Lex more. He put his hand in the slimmer one, happy. "Yes."

  


* * *


End file.
